Garments that are both waterproof and breathable are desirable for a variety of outdoor activities in which rainwear may be desirable (e.g., hiking, camping, running and all other sorts of outdoor activities in which a user is subjected to potentially wet environments). Waterproof breathable garments can have a number of different types of construction with different layers forming the garment. Conventional types of waterproof-breathable garments are designed with a 2, 2.5 or 3 layer construction. In each type of construction, at least one layer is provided with waterproof-breathable characteristics designed to keep the user dry while providing some level of breathability through the garment to prevent a certain level of body perspiration or water vapor permeability so as to reduce the potential of the user overheating when wearing the garment.
The challenge in providing a desirable waterproof-breathable garment is ensuring sufficient waterproof and breathable characteristics while minimizing the bulkiness, stiffness, weight and feel when worn by the user.